Ai Tte Nandarou?
by Meru-Panda
Summary: AU : Ichigo is a bad guy in school. He doesn't care anything beside his family and his best friends. LOVE? the idea had been in his mind. But he didn't want anything enter his heart except his family. Just read&reviews please


**Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine~  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 :**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

I snoozed my alarm clock for another five minutes. It was just another boring day. Did I say boring? Yes, I said it. Why do you ask? Because it's freaking-Monday -and-it's-time-for-another-boring-school day. I don't want to go to school and face my-idiot-crazy-pervert-friend-who-claimed-to-be-my-best-friend. I wished there was a sudden tornado and it would whip-off my school away from me. Heh, stupid thought. As I waited to go sleeping again-

"ICHI-NII! It's time for you to wake up! Hurry or you'll be late for school!" Said Yuzu. Ichigo re-thinking again. '_Screw that!_' I thought as I decided to closed my eyes for the second time~ .

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

'Stupid alarm clock...' I grabbed and threw it against the wall. **CRACK!** I cringed at the sound, but who cares about that stupid alarm clock anyway. I can easily replace it with a new one. I buried my head under the pillow and as I wanted to close my eyes for the thrice time in the same morning-

"I SWEAR, ICHI-NII! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT TO REPLACE YOUR ALARM CLOCKS? IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW I'LL THROW A BUCKET OF COLD ON YOU!" Karin shouted from downstairs.I tried to get up but-"IIIIIICCHHIIII-GOOOOOOO!" Isshin, my father –_who emerged out of nowhere_- shouted as he slammed his body down on top of a half-awake Ichigo. –it seems God really hates me.

"AAAH! What the hell? What kind of father attacks his own son?" I kicked him out of the window and as i looked out of my window. It's not that I care about him but I'm afraid people will think badly about me. I just want to keep my reputation. "GOOD JOB, ICHIGO! THAT'S MY PROUD SON!" Isshin gave him a-nice-guy pose. '_What a stupid old goat. Somehow I wondered if I'm really related to him._' I yawned as I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I got dressed, I walked down the stairs and was greeted by my family.

"Good morning, Onii-chan!" greeted Yuzu happily. "Morning." greeted Karin in a bored tone. "Good morning too Yuzu, Karin. What 's for breakfast?" I greeted them back. "Oh, scrambled eggs, ham and toasts." Replied Yuzu.

It's always like this. Everything in this house changed after that day. Yuzu took on a role as a mother; she cleaned and cooked just like a mother should do. Sometimes she became a peace-maker whenever Ichigo and Isshin started fight each other. She is so innocent and crybaby. Opposite from Yuzu, Karin grew up to become more tough and tomboyish. She always takes care of Yuzu whenever there're bullies near her. She beat them up. She is more like a substitute-brother-guardian except it's a female version. Yet they never complained it. They're only _ten years old_ for heaven sakes! And that old go- I mean Isshin, my idiotic father. He is the same old go-Isshin. But I knew that deep down in his heart he misses her so much.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_That night, when I went down to grab a drink. I caught him sitting on the couch. Curious what he did in this late hour, I hid and took a peek. That was when I saw him so depressed and so down. He(Isshin) held_ _a photo in front of his face with his left hand and with his free hand he carefully touch the photo afraid the photo would torn. 'Masaki...' He mumbled softly. By that time I figured out who's on photo. It was our beloved mother. I'm not quite sure about this but I caught him in the verge of tears. I walked away from the living room slowly and went to sleep. In my mind I said repeatedly 'if only.. if only..' like a broken tape._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I noticed Karin looked at me strangely. "Oi! Ichi-nii? Earth to Ichi-nii!" **THWACK!** She said as she hit me with a rolled-up newspaper. "OW! What was that for?" I yelled. "Finally-" mumbled Karin but as she was to say something more, Yuzu cut her off "Karin! Don't be so mean to Nii-chan! Are you ok, nii-chan?" she said in a worried tone while she patted my head. I don't want her to worry about me so i give her a quick nod.

"where's dad? His breakfast is getting cold" asked Yuzu. And like a ninja –out of nowhere- he tackled my chair so I fell with my chair onto the hard floor. "BWAHAHAHA! I got your guard down! What a shame of you, son! Remembered what i said never let your guard down wherever you are also don't forget to use a cond-" Karin beat him up senseless. "SHUT UP PERVERTED OLD GOAT! Don't talk that disgusting words in front of Yuzu! " Yelled Karin. "But- but-but-" with that stupid-goat-face he ran and crying in front of a big-sized-poster-of-mom on the bottom read '_Masaki Forever'_ completed with flowers around it. "MASAKIIIII.. Ichigo and Karin are being mean to meeee!" cried Isshin. We(as in me and karin)just sweat dropped. Good thing Yuzu went back to kitchen. With that i took my leave since i know i'll be running late. "Bye Yuzu, Karin, Kon!"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Kon. Kon is a perverted-parrot. I named him Kon, but Yuzu always calls him Bostov. Oh well, as long as Yuzu is happy, I'm happy too. And then I don't know what eating me I stopped at the park. These park reminiscent me of mom. We used to come here often and play together. Just when I am about to leave, I saw a little girl sit on the swing with head down as if she is looking the ground beneath her.

I was hesitant as I looked at my watch '_MY GOD! It's 06.55! School starts at 7 o'clock _' I can't decide it. If I go talk to her I'll be in hell with Ochi-sensei's lectures. But! 'AAGH! I'm too kind. I can't leave her here. What if she's in pain? That'll be a doctor job to help since I'm planning to become a doctor. She'll be my first patient. Don't waste my time kiddo. You owe me!' and with that he went to talk with that little girl.

"Hey! Kiddo, are you ok? Are you in pain? Where's your mommy?" asked Ichigo.

Little did he know that she's not just a plain-ordinary-little girl.

**

* * *

A/N : alrighty! Teru-sama here! Finally Itz done! Finally I can rest! It's my first ****AU ****fic I ever created! I'm still a beginner. English is not my native language. I studied English so I can communicate with the others~ reviews, flame, or up to you .. I'm not going to blame you~ but I'm sorry if I get angry coz of your flames~ I can be mean sometime~**

**Nah, I'm just half kidding.. I'm really a beginner... so forgive me if there are some mistakes of grammars or its spellings. Please corrected for me. It means a lot for me. I still don't know what this fic will be called~ this fic came from my mind~ I've been planning it for sooo long but I don't have a chance to write it down (or I'm just being lazy..) . I'm on process with three other fics~ I'm lazzzyyy... ****But, i'll try..**

**The twins are ten years old, it means Ichigo and the others will be sixteen years old. Oh, in my story, Kon is a parrot not a ****lion plushie****.**

**_Ai Tte Nandarou?_ means_ What Is Love?_**

**Special Thanks for **_**Blood Shinobi**_** .. Thank you very much for your help. I really appreciated it..**

**(Saturday, July 3 2010. 03:43 am)**


End file.
